southparkyoutuber45fandomcom-20200215-history
Chef
Jerome "Chef" McElroy was a recurring character in South Park. He was most famous for being the South Park Elementary cafeteria chef and the boys' go-to guy for advice, which would often result into him breaking into songs about sex. He first appeared in the Season One episode, "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe". Chef was killed off in the Season Ten debut episode, "The Return of Chef", following controversy with Isaac Hayes, who left the series after "Trapped in the Closet" due to its portrayal of Scientology. He is revived in the Adventures in South Park episode "Chef's Return from the Dead", but this is not canon to the actual show. Description As his nickname implies, Chef was a school cafeteria cook at the South Park Elementary School and former member of City Council as "Head of Public Safety". He was the only adult that the boys (Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny) consistently looked to for advice. A typical exchange between Chef and the boys goes as such: : Chef: "Hello there, children!" : Boys: unison "Hey, Chef." : Chef: "How's it goin'?" : Boys: or all "Bad." : Chef: "Why bad?" Chef used the word "children" often, even for a singular child. For example, he referred to Cartman as "children" in "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut" and "Spontaneous Combustion," Stan in "Kenny Dies," and Butters in "The Simpsons Already Did It". He also tended to use "fudge" as an euphemism for "fuck," particularly in early episodes. The various humurously named snacks he made in "Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls" epitomized this. While most of the inhabitants of South Park are Caucasian, Chef was one of the very few residents in town who was African American; in fact the only other black people to consistently live in South Park are Token and his parents, who were not prominent characters until the fourth season. As a result, Chef (usually affectionately, though not always) referred to most people in town with the racial slur "crackers", often "cracker-ass", including the children. Aside from cooking, Chef was passionate about singing - he wrote the song, "Stinky Britches" which was later covered by Alanis Morissette. He was based on such 1970s African American singers as Isaac Hayes and Barry White. Often, he agreed to give the boys advice in the form of songs, but wound up singing about having sex. However, over time, like many earlier characters on the show, his role, especially as a singer, diminished, and in later seasons he did not sing much. By the time his death occurred, he had not sang any songs in 4 years or so. Despite his preoccupations with women and sex, Chef was generally one of the few level-headed adults in South Park. In addition to dispensing advice to "the children", Chef spoke out against outrageous ideas, and helped save South Park/the world in general from disasters on numerous occasions. However, Chef was not above performing nonsensical acts, such as buying a fancy TV that he couldn't even program. Death The fate of Chef was revealed in the Season 10 premiere, in which voice clips taken from previous episodes were linked together to form new dialogue to support the plot of "The Return of Chef". In the episode, Chef was brainwashed into becoming a child molester by the Super Adventure Club, an organization which combines outdoors activities with sex tourism and bizarre religious beliefs, some of which seem akin to those held by the real-life Church of Scientology. At the end of the episode, Chef was burned, battered, impaled, shot, his face, including one eyeball, was pulled off, and his limbs were torn apart by a grizzly bear and a mountain lion, and he finally defecated as he died as a reference to the episode "Something Wall-Mart This Way Comes". The town held a moving memorial service for him, in which Kyle gave a eulogy stating, "We shouldn't be mad at Chef for leaving us, we should be mad at that fruity little club for scrambling his brains" - a not-so-subtle jab at Scientology. Revival Darth Chef Chef's body was secretly recovered by the Super Adventure Club, who managed to revive him as a "Darth" Chef, mimicking the ending to Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. He was revived by the Super Adventure Club in a Darth Vader-esque suit (albeit with a helmet similar to a chef's hat) and was given a red spatula lightsaber. After that, the Super Adventure Club leader Connelly began the scene, which parodies Revenge of the Sith: : Connelly: "Chef, can you hear me? Say something!" : Darth Chef: respirator-assisted Vader-like breathing "Hello there, children. How would you like some Salisbury steak?" : Connelly: "Yes, go on!" : Darth Chef: "And for dessert, how would you children like to suck on my chocolate salty balls?" : Connelly: children's voice "Oh, you mean like a chocolate candy?" : Darth Chef: "No, I mean MY BALLS!" Connelly, as a parody of Darth Sidious, was very happy about Darth Chef's reply and responds with an evil laugh. Darth Chef's voice was provided by Peter Serafinowicz, who voiced Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. However, he has not reappeared. It is now highly unlikely for him to return due to Issac Hayes' death. Darth Chef does, however, appear along with many other characters in the background of the South Park opening sequence. While he is in Chef's place in the crowd of waving townspeople beginning right after "The Return of Chef", the clip of him waving is inserted into the opening beginning in "Make Love, Not Warcraft". Instead of waving, he is seen threateningly activating his lightsaber/spatula. It should be noted the name "Darth Chef" has been generally accepted by fans, but is never actually used on the show. It is, however, mentioned on South Park Studios. Stick of Truth In South Park: The Stick of Truth, Chef is revived as a Nazi Zombie by Clyde. The player referred to as "Douchebag" must fight him as a penultimate boss. It is revealed that he has been stitched back together, however, his skin has turned green (like most zombies in the game), the visible scars and gashes from his brutal death still remain, and his old clothes are tattered (as you would expect). He will quickly switch between his old voice and the Nazi outbursts common among those exposed to the green goo. His voice lines are similar to being replayed from an old episode, much like "The Return of Chef", this is due to how the original voice actor having passed away 6 years prior to the game's release, when making his old voice lines, he is still his old self, showing regret for him being forced to attack the boys, but this is quickly stopped by Clyde, who quickly covers him in the green goo. Zombie Chef's abilities include: "Chocolate Salty Balls" involves him pulling out said balls from the gash in his stomach and will inflict gross out if not blocked, "Hello Children": where he attempts to bite the player character (but mashing the corresponding buttons when shown can resist the attack). Or he can use his spatula as a Melee weapon dealing a large amount of damage if it is unblocked (especially to Jimmy or Cartman). When the player takes Chef's health down to 1 (from a rather large 73,476 if you are level 15), Chef will fully regain control of himself and proclaim "Children! Everybody! I'm back!", before Clyde will throw a Molotov Cocktail at Chef, causing him to violently burst into flames and run around. The player will charge up and release a powerful fart, to which Chef gets caught in the proceeding fireball, killing him and causing him to re-sustain the brutal injuries that lead to his original death, albeit him now being horribly charred. If the player fails to do this quickly then Chef will set the player and their buddy on fire unless they have any shields. Once they have no shields then they will get fire damage and will die soon meaning that they will have to restart the game from the last checkpoint. Adventures in South Park In the first episode of the Adventures in South Park Series, Chef appears in the cafeteria, preparing the children food, much to Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's surprise(Cartman was not around, as he stormed out out of the cafeteria beforehand). Chef reveals that he faked his death at some point(how he did it is not made clear) so that he could start a new life in Quohag. There, he became the bartender of the Drunken Clam after accidentally killing the original owner. This would make sense, because both characters look very similar to each other, they both have dark skin, have afros, wear red shirts, and share the same first name: Jerome. Also, Jerome's last name is never revealed, and Chef's last name is McElroy. And isn't it kind of odd that Chef's own parents didn't show up at his funeral? Maybe they know something, because If Chef had actually died, then wouldn't his parents have attended? But this series isn't canon to South Park or Family Guy, it's just a YouTube series, so it's unknown whether this is true or not. Appearance Chef is an overweight man with dark skin, black eyes, and a black afro and beard. He is always seen wearing his trademark white chef hat. His normal attire consists of a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Chef sometimes wears a white apron with the word "Chef" printed on it. Trivia * In "Die Hippie, Die", Chef was the head of Public Safety Department. After his death, he was replaced by Glen in "Night of the Living Homeless" until he was also killed. * In the early seasons, he is shown coaching the South Park Elementary dodgeball and football teams in "Conjoined Fetus Lady" and "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride" respectively, making him a member of teaching staff. After his demise this position was taken over by Mr. Garrett. * Chef is known for sleeping with lots of women and having no children; Isaac Hayes, the voice of Chef, has several children and grandchildren. * Chef has seen The Loch Ness Monster and possibly thought it was imaginary, as he says to his father that it is his imaginary friend, Goo-Goo the Dinosaur. * Chef says in "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut" that he wouldn't have a three-way with Mrs. Cartman and Mr. Garrison, saying he would only do it if there were two women, and not two men. In "The Wacky Molestation Adventure", when Mrs. Cartman is arrested, she is arrested, presumably while having a three-way, with Chef and another unnamed man. * Chef originally came to South Park to start his own restaurant, as revealed in "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut". * Chef is strong, as he is shown lifting Dr. Alphonse Mephesto without strain in "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut". * Chef had a speaking role in 55 episodes, including "The Return of Chef". * Chef was the first adult to appear in the series. * In "The Biggest Douche in the Universe", his last name is misspelled McGillory on the tag with the ham containing Kenny's soul. Rob Schneider takes it from the airport and eats it thus becoming possessed by Kenny. * Unlike most of the children, who simply refer to him as "Chef", Pip Pirrup calls him "Mr. Chef", as shown in "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride" and "Conjoined Fetus Lady". * Chef was the first minority character to appear in the series. Gallery JeromeChef.png Chef GA1.PNG Chef GA2.PNG Chef Plotagon.PNG